Kiir do fin Dovahkiin Child of the Dragonborn
by Crimson Joust
Summary: AU, First Fic. Harry Potter/ Skyrim xover. HP/DG Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass, rated M for safety. Harry was raised in the College of Winterhold after being rescued by the Arch-Mage. Neville BWL. Strong Ravenclaw Intelligent Smart Independent Harry.
1. Plane Hopper

Kiir Do Fin Dovahkiin - Child of the Dragonborn

Authors Notes

If you spend any amount of time on this website you will know that we need to get this out of the way, if not, get used to it.

Right, this is my first fanfic. A plot bunny just jumped through my head leaving continent sized footprints along the lines of, "What would happen if Harry was raised in winterhold by the Dovahkiin...?" Then I got an image of Harry learning about the voice from the greybeards and then teaching it to students at hogwarts. Thus this...I don't know what to call this. Monstrosity probably fits best. We shall see.

So, if you spend any time on the RPG scene, you probably know about skyrim. Eben if you don't spend time there you probably know anyway. You don't need to have played Skyrim to read this, though it certainly helps.

Right, Disclaimer time.

I don't own Skyrim or Harry Potter, they belong to Bethesda and J.K Rowling repsectively. I'm just seeing if I can marry the concepts better than the other authors.

Now, on with the story:

Winterhold - Skyrim - Arch-Mages Quarters

"Now, son. Can you perhaps tell me why the dining hall has food and plates strewn around the place?" The speaker was obviously powerful, given away by a strange echoing, resonating quility in his voice, the aura of raw power he gave off, and the subtle glow to his eyes.

The boy he was talking to looked down at this. " One of the older students might have called me a baby unworthy of learning magic...and I might have yelled at him..."

The older man raised an eyebrow at this, "Yelled, or...Shouted?"

The boy looked away and muttered, "Shouted."

"Unrelenting Force?"

"Geh."

The man looked thoughtful at this, before replying, "You know you aren't allowed to use you Thu'um against the other students unless they attack you first. I know the Dovahzul comes as naturaly to you as Cyrodilic, I am the same, but you have more control than this. I KNOW I taught you better than to use you Thu'um unnecisserily."

The boy, looking chastised mumbled, "Sorry, Father."

The boy's father smiled. "Well, given the circumstances, I think I can forgive you..."

The boy looked up at this, an excited gleam in his eye.

"..on the condition that you help Urag with shelving in the Arcanaeum.

The boy looked puzzled at this before replying, "How is that a punish...ment."

A look of comprehension dawned upon his face, before a victorious smirk graced his features.

At this a flustered looking man in college robes came hurrying in.

"Arch-mage! We have a problem!"

"Off you go Harry. Yes, now how can I help Onmund?"

As Harry left his fathers office and the voices of his father and Onmund faded, he took a moment to contemplate his place at the College. He was an apprentice by all rights, he was far more skilled than thos snobby Altmer students, the only reason he wasn't an adept was beacuse of age restrictions. He was only 10 years old, bordering on 11. His father took him from his home on another plane, known as Terra apparently. His father told him his parents were murdered by a dark witch. Apparently his mother was from Tamriel, and used a powerful ward to block a deadly spell from the witch. His mother wasn't aware that the two types of magic didnt react well together, and the reulting explosion destroyed the house, and sent the dark witch flying, knocking her unconcious. He was protected by his mothers body, but his birth father was not so lucky, and was killed in the blast. His current father found him in the wreckage when Urag told him that the elder scroll they had interred in the Arcanaeum flared. The arch mage checked on the scroll and found a warning, that the fate of both Tamriel and Terra were at the mercy of one child, and gave him a vision of where the child was. The archmage immediately arranged for a portal to be oppened between the Planes and made the journey to Terra. Taking the child from the smouldering ruin of his home mere minutes after the explosion. He returned to Tamriel with the child and raised him as his own. He taught him not only the magic of Tamriel, which he had a incredible aptitude for, but also the power of the Voice, turning out to be Dragonborn, same as his father.

starting his training at age 5, by the time he was 10 he had read through most of the Arcanaeum, constantly bugging Urag to get new books in for him to read. He was a favorite of the various instructors at the academy, Faralda in particular. Unsurprising given their shared passion for making things explode. His life was exactly as he wished it. But life rarely stays that way. Especialy for those touched by an Elder Scroll.

Making his way to the Arcanaeum, he waved hello to Urag, the Orcish Librarian, and got to work on shelving, keeping an eye out for any books he hadn't read yet. What he didn't expect was for a bird to fly though one of the windows and drop an official looking ecvelope on his head.

Blinking, Harry picked up the letter and looked at the front. There was a crest with four animals on it. An eagle, a lion, a badger and a snake. Seeing it addressed to him, he peeled it open and started reading.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardy...1st spetember...nine and three quarters...Owl, cat, toad...equipment...robes...wand?...await reply by owl... Huh. Well, better go show dad." With that he turned on his heel, and made his way back to his fathers office.

When he walked in his father looked up at him, with curious look at the letter in his hand.

Wordlessly Harry gave the letter to his father and watched his expression as it went through confusion, then comprehension, then resignation.

With a sigh he strated, "I should have expected this in all honesty, but I didn't think the owls could break planar boundaries. Oh well, as you as can see it's an invitation to attend a school of magic, the only catch is it's on Terra." With this the pupil of his eye shrank to nothing, and the iris expanded to cover his whole eye. After a momnet they wnet back to normal. "Well, it appears we have come accross a Dragon Break. I cannot see any further along the flow of time. You are the one the Kel speaks of, it is your choice whether or not to attend. I think you should given that the Kel mentions both worlds..." He trailed off with an expectant look in his eye.

Harry looked resigned and replied, "I know that look, it's the 'I say you have a choice, but you raeally don't' look." He sighed "Alright, I'll go."

His father rubbed his hands together, "Excelent, now go and write a reply, you'll have to send it along with the owl. I'll get a portal ready, and get some gold together for you. Don't Worry, you'll enjoy it!" He said, striding out of his office.

Harry sighed once more and turned on his heel, calling the owl along with him.

Once Harry got back to his room in the Hall of Attainment, he sat at his simple desk and began to pen his reply to the school.

To whom it may concern,

Thank you for the invitation.

I will be attending you School, begining on september first.

Harry Potter.

"Excelent, that should do it." Tying the note to the owl's claw he sent it on it's way. He began to gather up some of his things for the trip. A supply of soul gems and some other odds and ends, along with several changes of his robes..speaking of which, he needed to get changed out of his College robes.

After taking off the day to day robes of the college, he put on his Casual robes. Checking himself in the mirror, he was satisfied. Black, ankle length robe, with white trim. Attached hood and billowing sleeves. The robes bore his name in the Dragon script on the back. His hair was long, he hadn't had it properly cut in years, it was tied in a top knot above his head, and hung to his lower back, except for two chin length bangs that framed his face. He had hgih cheek bones and a patricians nose, along with emerald green eyes, only enhance by his massive magcika pool. Giving himself a lopsided smirk, he took his packed pack and turned to leave.

Making his way to his father's office once more, he caught sight of a group of mages working on a rune circle.

_Probably __to __help __break __the __Planar __Boundraries,_ he thought.

"Father, I'm ready to head off." He called, after spotting his father directing the mages.

Turning to him his father replied, "No, you're not. Take this." His father handed him a sack of money. Taking it and feeling his arm immediately droop he asked,

"How much is in here?"

"Two thousand Spetims." replied his father without batting an eye.

"I see... isn't that a bit much, not that I'm complaining of course, but still?"

"I don't know what kind of currency they use there, but gold is genraly valuable no matter where you go." His father replied with a shrug, and continued on, "Now, I've done some scrying on this plane of theirs, and hve found a magical shopping center, I daresay you can find what you need on your list there, so we will open the portal in an alley near there so as not to attract attention."

Harry nodded at this.  
"Now, when you need to return, just call my name with the Thu'um from a secure spot, and I'll open the portal back up so you can get back. Anything else? No? Good luck."

Feeling slightly harried, no pun intended, Harry walked over to the portal, waved goodbye to his father and stepped through.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In an alley way just beside the leaky a seemingly unimportant patch of air started to shimmer and ripple, glowing with a purple energy. Then, as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, leaving only a robed boy.

Harry looked around him, taking in his surroundings. After getting his bearings he walked to the end of the alley, and spotted the Leaky Cauldron, thankfuky getting no odd looks due to the muggle repelling charm, not that he knew that, he made his way to the front entrance.

Stepping inside the old, but well kept establishment, he immediately sought out the barman. You see if you want to know something, find a barman. They know EVERYTHING. Spotting him behind the counter cleaning a mug, he made his way over.

Catching his attention he began, "Hello, I'm looking for the entrance to Diagon Alley. Can you help me?"

Tom, looking up at the sound of Harry's voice, smiled.

"Another Hogwarts student?"

"Yes, sir." replied Harry.

"Right, it's just this way lad." Tom came out from behind the bar and walked to the back entrance, arry in tow.

Leading Harry to the wall, he said "You'll need a wand to do this in-"

While Tom was talking Harry was examining the wall, it didn't take long for him to spot the trick. Focusing a trickle of his power through his index finger he tapped the brick that seemed to draw in power. Immediately the brick wall started to reshape itself into an archway, whilst Tom looked on in shock.

"Well I'll be, what's yoyr name lad?"

"Harry potter, sir." Said Harry as he gave the Alley on the other side of the arch a cursory check. "Where would I go to get currency changed?"

"Potter, eh. That explains it, both your parents were powerful and talented, no surprise that you're the same. To get money exchanged you'll want to go to Gringotts, the big marble building down the street." As Tom turned to return to the bar he added, "Oh, and a word of advice. Don't stare." Chuckling he walked back inside as Harry turned to look at the street before him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Walking down the street towards the 'big marble building down the street' Harry took a closer look at the shops around him. Shops for trunks, potions ingreedients, books, pets...BOOKS! Definitely his first stop, after getting the local currency of course. When he got to Gringotts he blinked owlishly at the sight of short yellow skinned, armored humanoids on guard duty at the front door. When they noticed him staring they bared their teeth slightly, this must have been what tom meant when he said not to stare. Shrugging, he ignored the humanoids and made his way past the first set of bronze doors. Reaching another set of doors he noticed a plaque on the wall with a warning

**Enter stranger, but take heed**

**of what awaits the sin of greed**

**For those who take, but do not earn**

**must pay most dearly in their turn**

**So if you seek, beneath our floors**

**a treasure that was never yours**

**Thief you have been wanred, beware**

**of finding more than treaure here.**

Chuclking at the clever little rhyme Harry walked into the main foyer. On either side were long counter with more of the yellow skinned fellows doing various tasks like counting out money, writing in record books, examining gems under lenses. Harry assumed they must run the place. Taking a spot in the shortest line, Harry waited for the line to move up, observing the people around him.

Hearing the humanoid call next, he walked up to the counter.

"I need to change this for the local currency." Harry said without preamble.

Opening the bag the being cast a quick spell if the small surge of power was anything to go by.

The creature inhaled sharply when the spell finished.

"Sir, you do realise this is pure gold." The being said carefuly.

"Yes, and? I've seen people usinmg gold coins on the way over." Said Harry raising an eyebrow, not sure where this was going.

"Perhaps you should speak to the manager, I'm not authorised to handle this much gold. GRIPHOOK!" The being called.

Another of the strange creaures hurried over and saluted, "Yes, Teller Gromlock?"

"I need you to take this young man to director Ragnock."

The new one inhaled in surprise, but notheless saluted and followed instructions.

"If you would follow m,e sir." Said the new creature leading Harry towards one of the side doors.

Walking through the hallways, curiosity finally got the better of Harry, "I'm sorry, but what in oblivion are you?"

"I'm a goblin, sir."

Harry's eyebrows ahot up at this, "Gogil? You look nothing like the goblins from my homeland..." Harry trailed off.

The goblin looked at Harry curiously, "Gogil?"

"Dovahzul" Harry replied absently as he thought about the other difference that might exist between the planes.

They arrived at the directors office after another half minute of silence, knocking on the door Griphook got a sharp reply of "Enter!"

Griphook opened the door to reveal another goblin, Director Ragnock presumably, working in a thick ledger. Waiting for a moment for the Director to finish whatever it was doing, Harry looked around the office, it was decorated reasonabley well, with a collection of weapons to the left, and book shelves filled woth ledgers on the right.

The director looked up, "Yes, what do you need Griphook?"

"Grimlock sent me here with this Wizard-"

"Mage." Harry cut in absently, still looking around the office

"-mage. He has too much money on him for the tellers to handle."

Ragnock looked surprised, well Harry assumed so, he may have been reading its features incorrectly.

"How much does he have with him?"

Harry walked forward and dropped the bag on the directors desk.

Looking inside the bag Ragnocks eys widened, "This is pure gold."

"Of course it is, what else would it be." Said Harry with more than a hint of irritation at being dragged around.

"I'm sorry..?"

"Harry Potter." Replied Harry at the goblins implied question.

"We don't use pure gold in our coins, what we have is a combination of gold and conjured gold, moslty conjured gold. In our curreency this would simply be too much to carry around."

"I see, this is a bank I take it?"

Ragnock nodded.

"In that case can I open an account. I'm going to be attending Hogwarts and may be here for some time."

"You already have an account Mr. Potter, a large one too. Your family is quite old. As well as a trust fund I believe, set up by your parent's before their death."

Harry's eybrows rose at this, "In that case can I withdraw some money from the trust vault, and open a new vault for this. I assume the Trust vault will be enough to see to my schooling."

Ragnock nodded, "Very well I'll see to this, Griphook, take Mr. Potter here down to his trust vault. Do you have your key Mr. Potter?" Asked Ragnock, looking to Harry.

"No, I never knew of it's existance until now."

Taking out a small device and a dagger Ragnock replied, "Very well, please put a drop of blood in here.

Harry complied and the Machine whirled for a moment before a shiny golden key popped out. Handing the Key to Griphook, he was lead out of the Directors offic and towards a set of tracks with a cart on it. When Griphook climbed aboard Harry followed. Griphook pulled a lever and they sped off at a breakneck pace.

When they arrived, Griphook lead Harry towars the doow and inserted the key. The door swung open to reveal a massive pile of (mostly conjured) gold. Turning to Griphook, Harry asked, "How much will I need for school supplies and a Massive stop at the bookshop?"

Reching into a pocket of his coat, Griphook swiped a small pad of parchment across a panel on the wall.

Handing it to Harry he said "Now this is a linked to this vault. Write the amount you need to pay here," indicating the spot, "and then sign here, it will only work for you. The amount currently left in you vault is listed on the page in the front."

Nodding Harry took the pad and axited the vault.

After another trip in the cart, Harry tanked Griphook, much to the goblins surprise, and made his way back outside, waving cheerfuly to the guards on either side of the main entrance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Looking down the strret Harry decided to leave the bookshop until last, He didn't want to run out of money spending it all there. Retieving the list ofsupplies from his pouch he looked at the list, "Let's see, uniform first."

Harry scoured the street and eventualy found a shop called _Madam__Malkin's__Robes__for__all__occasions_.

Stepping inside, Harry spotted a girl getting fitted for a pair of robes. Harry stepped on the platform next to her and waited to be served. She was being served by someone that he presumed was Madame Malkin. After a moment an attendant came out from the back room and asked,

"Hogwarts dear?" in a kindly tone.

Nodding Harry looked at the girl out of the corer of his eye, she was doing the same to him. She nodded slightly. Harry took this as permision to initiate conversation.

"Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." He said quietly.

"Daphne Greengrass, likewise." She replied in a measured tone.

"Hogwarts?" Harry questioned.

"Yes." she answered.

Nodding slightly Harry took a closer look at her. Golden blond hair, sharp cheekbones, perfect teeth, saphire eyes. She was doing the same to him.

She was finished before he was and left, say on her way out, "See you later Potter."

When he was done getting his Hogwarts robes he asked the attendant, "Can I please also get some everyday robes as well, in the same style as my original robe?"

"Of course dear, how many did you need and in what colors?" Sh replied with a smile.

"Seven four black, two grey and one crimson, all with white trim."

"Not a problem dear, they'll be ready if you come back in a couple of hours."

"Thank you, now how much do I owe you?" Harry said getting out his blank cheques, so to speak.

"Seven Galeons, Sxi sickles for the lot dear." Harry wrote and signed the slip, and handed it to the attendant.

Turning on his heel he left the shop and looked at his list again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Wand next...what in oblivion is a wand? Oh well, one of these places is bound to have them."

Turning to a random paserby he said, "Excuse me sir, where would I go to purchase a wand?"

The man pointed to a small shop down the street labled Olivanders. Nodding, Harry thanked him and made his way there.

Walking into the shop Harry looked around for a shopkeeper. He suddenly sensed something behind him. Quickly spinning around he followed his first instinct.

"**IIZ!"**

Only using the basic for of the ice form shoul to paralyze the presence. When he took a moment to calm down and look at his handywork he saw an old man he had covered in ice. Looking at him sheepishly he released him.

"**FUS!****"**

When the ice on the man had shattered, he helped him, "I'm sorry about that. It's just where I come from something sneaking up behind you is probably looking to put a dagger there."

"Not at all, a fair reaction to someone sneaking up on you. Though I do wonder how you did that without a wand..." H asked trailing off.

Harry rolled his eyes and decided to indulge him, "It was a Thu'um, a shout. A weak one, but still a shout."

"I see..."replied the man, his tone clearly indicating that he didn't. "Regardless, I assume you're here for a wand, yes?"

Harry paused, "One question first."

"Yes?" Ollivander asked curiously.

"What does a wand DO exactly?"

Ollivander looked at Harry curiously, "You mean you froze me into ice, and you don't know what a wand is?"

Harry nodded.

"It is a focus for magic, allowing us to draw upon and stablise our magical core. Casting spells without one is extremely dificult."

Harry looked thoughtful at this, "What are wands made of?"

Olivander took out his wand to show Harry, "They are made of a number of different things. Always a wood for the shell, and a core that is made from a part from a highly magical creature. I most often use Phoenix tail feathers, Unicorn tail haris and Dragon Heartstrings..."

At this Harry's eyes glowed with fury, "Dragon Heartstrings...I should kill you for that."

Olivander blinked, "Not from a live dragon, one that died of natural causes."

At this Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "Are these dragons intelligent?"

Olivander looked confused at the line of questioning, "No more so than any other animal."

Harry muttered under his breath, "Another difference, Must take more time to investigate." Speaking up again he continued, "I apolagise for my outburst, a simple misunderstanding. Where I come from dragons are quite intelligent. More so than human in most cases. It was dragon magic that froze you earlier."

Olivander gave Harry an odd look at this statement but nodded.

"Anyway, wands vary in length from person to person. I'm quite surprised you can use any magic without a wand, but some people have stronger magical channels than others."

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute, "Can you tell me if a particular substance would be suited for a wand core?"

Ollivander nodded, "Why do you think you have something that would be suited for a wand?"

Harry nodded and took out an empty vial. Flicking his wrist, he quickly summoning a bound dagger. Before Olivander could do more than draw a starled breath Harry made a cut along the palm of his hand allowing some blood to run into the vial.

Handing the vial to a shocked Olivander he said, "Try that."

Still in a shcoked state Olivander nodded, and cast the spell. The blood in the viall glowed a bright gold color, then faded back to normal.

Olivander blinked. Twice. Harry just nodded as his suspicions were confirmed.

"Could you use that in a wand?" Harry asked curiously.

Olivander still shocked nodded.

"Feel free to do so then. That is the blood of a Dovhkiin – Dragonborn, in this tongue, it should work nicely with this piece of Dovahqueth – Dragon Bone. It appears I will not need a wand, when my blood acts as a suficient focus. Thank you for the assistance Mr. Olivander." With that Harry walked out.

Olivander just hurried to the door and flipped the sign to closed. The first time he had done so before closing time in decades. But this was important. He had a unique wand to work on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Walking back down the alley Harry made his way to an Apothecary he had seen earlier.

Stepping inside the shop, he asked one of the attendants for everything he would need for Hogwarts. He came back with a basic kit of ingreedients and tools, a pewter cauldron and a set of scales and weights. Then he asked the attendant for some more advanced ingrredients, everything he would need to get a handle on brewing. The attendant came back with an advanced kit, and a book detailing ingreedients, their properties and how ther interacted.

Thanking the man he paid him, 72 Galeons and 13 Sickles.

Walking out he went just across the street to a shop that sold miscellaneous magical supplies. He brought the required telescope (22 Galeons), and wnet back out. That was everything except...BOOKS! Finaly making his way back to the book store he first brought his course beooks. Then anything that caught his fancy. That was most of the bookstore. He was most interested in Potions, Tranfiguration and charms. He wans't so interested in defense against the dark arts, reasoning he could already defend himself, he didn't learn from Faralda for nothing, after all.

Realising this could be difficult to carry, he made his way to the counter and asked the attendant, "Excues me, I plan to make a large purchase, there wouldn;t be an easier way to cary this would there?", thinking of his pouch that was larger on the inside.

The attendant nodded, "You can get tunks that have portable libraries, I assume you're a Hogwarts student."

Harry nodded, "Where could I get one of these trunks?"

The attendant pointed to his left, "Down the street, three doors down. If you show me what books you want, I can get them ready for you."

Nodding, Harry took him aroiund the shop, along with a long sheet of parchment and a dicta-quill.

20 minutes later Harry was on his way to the trunk shop.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry opened the door and walked inside, noting the displays. He walked up to the counter and pressed the ring for service bell. After a moment a portly man came from out the back of the shop.

"Yes, how can I help you young sir?" He asked in a jolly voice.

"I need a trunk, and I'm told you can get portable libraries for them. I will be needing one."

"How many books are we looking at here?"

"Several hundred."

The man mulled it over, "Ok, we can do that I think I have what you need, but it's no cheap."

Harry smiled, "That's ok, I have more money than I know what to do with."

The man chuckled at this this, "Alright, follow me."

Walking across to the far end of the shop, the man showed Harry a handsome trunk made of a dark stained wood, with 5 keyholes.

"This is a travelers trunk," the man began without preamble, "Each keyhole opens a different compartment. The first is the size the trunk looks, this is just for miscelaneous things, and to fool non magical folk. The second is an pop out wardrobe. The third is your library. The fourth hold potions safe and secure, and the fifth does the same for ingreedients."

Nodding, Harry said, "I'll take it."

Going out back and getting a copy of the trunk, the man returned a few moments later. Ringing it up on his register he said "240 Galeons." Nodding, Harry handed over the cheque.

Thanking the man, Harry headed back to the bookstore, Florish and Blotts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The attendants eyes brightened upon seeing him, "You order is ready sir. If you bring the trunk here, I'll get your books packed."

Harry nodded and opened the Library compartment. The attendant then waved his wand, and all the books flew in and arranged themselves on the shelves, in order of topic and then alphabetically.

The attendant then rang up the cost, "1462 Galeons, 15 Sickles thank you sir." Said the attendant with a cheery voice. Handing over the cheque, Harry took back his trunk.

"Please, come again."

Just as Harry was about to walk out he thought of something, "Would you be able to send me a list of every new book you get in once a month?"

"Certainly sir, I just need your name."

"Harry Potter." he replied.

"Not a problem sir. Thank you very much."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Walking back out onto the busy street, Harry looked once again at the list once again. A pet was allowed, but only A toad, Owl or Cat... Oh well, off to the pet shop then.

Walking into the Magical Menagerie Harry was overwhelmed for a moment by the smell, and the noise of dozens of animals.

Walking to a counter, Harry asked the shopkeeper, "Am I correct in thinking that Hogwarts students are allowed only a Cat, Toad or Owl?"

The shopkeeper nodded, then amended himself, "Well, baring a familiar, anyway."

"What's a familiar?"

The man replied, "Oh, a familiar is an animal, whether magical or not that a wizard has magicaly bonded with, this will often include an empathetic link, and extended lifespan for the animal."

"I see, well I'll take a look around then." The keeper nodded and went back to sorting through bins if bird seed.

Walking around the shop Harry came to the reptile section, tihis is where the incomprehensable noises stopped, and he was able to understand what they were saying. Most of the snakes were bemoaning the distinct lack of mice. However there was a case with an oddly colored lizard in it, I looked like a snake with wings and two hind legs. This lizard was not cpmplaining, but singing. A Dovahlovass, a dragon song. Just not in Dragontongue. It was in Parceltongue. Even when Harry was looking directly at it the lizard didn't pay attention to him. It did that when Harry started singing along.

The Lizard gave him a calculating look and said, "You speak both the the tongue of snakes, and the tongue of the Kruziekgein?" Harry nodded " We will bond, I will serve you. You interest me."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Might I ask, exactly what are you?"

Puffing itself up proudly, " I am a descendant of the the Kruziekgein, the ancient Wyrms, I am one of the last of my kind. In the human tongue I am a Petite Wyvern."

Harry realised that the dragons he was familiar with must have once inhabited this plane as well, and hed been reduced to this.

"Very well, what's your name?"

"I have no name, I was born from an egg into a cage. You will give me a suitable name."

Harry thought about it for a moment before deciding, "You will be Maldovah, Little Dragon. Now, how do we bond?"

"I need to drink a little of your blood. I can simply bite you hand."

Nodding Harry opened the cage and held his hand out. Maldovah bit his hand, and flashed bright gold. After he was done he flapped his way up onto Harry's shoulder and wrapped around his neck.

Walking up to the counter Harry caught the keepers attention.

"I'd like to buy this little fellow please."

The shopkeeper paled, "Sir, you do realise thats a Petite Wyvern coiled around your neck. They can breathe fire. Very hot fire."

Harry laughed, "Don't worry, I speak...what did he call it...oh, parceltongue. And he bonded as my familiar." Harry ended with a smile.

"If you say so sir,.They dont need food, they simply absorb ambient magic."

Nodding, Harry handed over the 300 Galeon fee and left the store with a Perch and magicaly heated sunning rock.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Looking back to his list, Harry realised he had everything he needed. He headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for some dinner and possiblt accomodation.

When he walked through the door, he spotted Tom back at the bar. He walked across and asked, "Evening Tom, could you tell me the date please?"

"I believe it's the first of August. Why?" He said.

Harry replied " I need a room until September first the please, along with breckfast and dinner, every day. I'll take lunch either here or in the alley."

"Okay, with both meals and a room, that will be 4 galeons 12 sickles a day. so.."He did a quick mental calculation, "146 Galeons and 14 sickles. Harry wrote out the cheque and handed it to Tom. Seeing everything was in order Tom lead Harry up to his room an said, "I'll send dinner up, is there anything else you needed?"

Harry shook his head and retreated into his room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

And so the month went, Harry spent his days reading and trying out the spells in the books, happy to be learning a different kind of magic. He got some practice brewing potions as well, he found this style quite simlar to cooking, as opposed to the quite scientific method of his homeland. He often spent hours just brewing potions. By the time the moth was up he had a stock of the basic potions, Boil cures, healing potions, common poison antidoets, Pepper-up Potions, Love potion Antidotes among others. He found his passion however lied in charms and transfiguration, he enjoyed and excelled at both, mastering the first two spellbooks for charms and magagin to turn a goblet into a rat before the moth was up. H kept up with his excesizes he had been doing since he was Seven, keeping his body trim and toned.

The last day of the moth Harry headed downstairs for the last time, trunk in hand. He took his usual table in the corner and Tom brought across his normal meal, french toast, bacon and hash browns. None of which was available in Skyrim. Before Tom left Harry asked, "Tom, How do I get to platform Nine and Three Quarters?"

Tom looked over to Harry, "Oh! Thats right, It's the first of september isn't it. Right, let me show you how to use floo powder." Walking over to the fireplace he picked up a bowl of green powder. Bringing it down to Harry's height he said, "Right, what you do is throw this into the fire and clearly call out Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Then step into the fire and the fire will take you there. Got it?"

Harry nodded, took his trunk and threw the powder into the fire. Calling his destination he stepped through.

Chapter One End

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yay! Just gonna post this then keep writing, this just seemed like the best cutoff point. Now on a side note, I'm not from America, so I spell some words differently, but feel free to P.M me corrections for blatantly misspelt words. I'll try to fix them all...'till I get a beta at least.


	2. Into the Dovah's Den

Kiir do fin Dovahkiin – Child of the Dragonborn

**A/N:**

**It's a law or something, there has to be an author's note. Anyway, this chapter we get the fun of Hogwarts and it's students interacting with both Tamrielic magic and The Voice. Evil Giggle (Note the capital on Evil)**

**I started this chapter right after I finished the last one. I went to sleep and there were no reviews but something like 50 hits. So I was sad that nobody loved me enough to review. But then I woke up, and I checked again, AND THERE WERE REVIEWS. This made me happy.**

**So in conclusion, I have a new rule. I won't update unless I get an arbitrary number of reviews for each different chapter.**

**One more thing. I was horrified at the sheer number of Emails I got about favourite stories and author/story alerts, it was like walking into a room full of Pygmy men armed with Post-it notes.**

**Might have to make an address...**

**To all those who gave constructive criticism, duly noted.**

**Required reviews for update: 20**

**Right, disclaimer time.**

**I don't own Skyrim or Harry Potter; they belong to Bethesda and J.K Rowling respectively. I'm just seeing if I can marry the concepts better than the other authors.**

**Now, on with the story:**

After an intensely unpleasant spinning sensation Harry was spat onto the platform in a tangle of limbs, luggage and irate serpents.

After standing up and brushing himself off he took in his surroundings.

He was in a large building with some kind of steam powered transport. It was painted a garish red and gold combination, the headmaster was probably an avid Griffindor. Moving on to the carriages they were the same colour combination as the engine. People occasionally entered the platform by the floo, a gateway or a form of teleportation, he made a mental note to find out how to do that. Taking his trunk Harry decided to move onboard and find a seat to sit down and read one of his books.

After searching for a couple of minutes he took the compartment at the very end of the train. He sat down and started to read one of the third year transfiguration books.

As time wore on and it got closer and closer to 11 o'clock people poured onto the train at an increasing rate, until he was interrupted in his reading. By none other than Daphne Greengrass.

Holding out her wand to him, she demanded "Explain. Now."

_Flashback_

_Daphne took a look towards Olivander's to see if it was open again yet, and to her surprise it was. She was waiting to go there last, but when she went to go and buy her wand it was closed. A historic event, apparently. So she spent the time wandering the Alley, but the shop was open now, she shrugged and made her way inside._

_She stepped inside and looked around. So this was the shop that had provided wand to hundreds of children from all over Britain._

"_Good afternoon Ms. Greengrass."_

_Daphne jumped as the voice came from behind her. She spun to face the speaker, only to come face to face with an old man._

"_Mr. Olivander?" She asked uncertainly._

"_That's right, I'm sorry my shop wasn't open earlier I came into some rather Unique wand components and I wanted to try them out." Olivander said as he walked around Daphne and got his tape measure out. Which then proceeded to measure everything from arm length, to the width between her nostrils. All the while Olivander was wandering around collecting boxes from shelves. After a few minutes Olivander returned with an armful of wands._

"_Here you go Ms. Greengrass, try this on first. Hawthorn and Dragon heartstring core, 12 inches." He said handing her the wand in question, almost immediately he snatched it back muttering "No, that won't do at all."_

_And so it began. An hour and half of trying wands, all futile._

_Olivander was stumped, "Well Ms. Greengrass, it seems you may need to get a custom wand made...unless..." He spun on his heel and hurried into the back of the shop. He came back a minute later with a bone white case. "Here try this, I just finished it." Olivander opened it up to reveal and unusually long wand made of some kind of bone. "16 inches long. Dovahqeth with a Doavhkinsos core. Completely unique, as far as I know. It's the only one of its kind in the world. Well, go on. Try it out."_

_Daphne gingerly reached into the box and grasped the wand. The moment she did so a surge of power flowed down her arm and linked to the feeling of power in her chest. It was an incredible feeling. Opening her eyes, the tip of the wand was glowing in a way reminiscent of a small sun. She let out a slow breath. The wand just felt...right in her hand._

"_If you want to know more about it, I suggest you find and talk to Mr. Potter when you get to school. After all, they were his materials." And with a knowing smile Olivander collected up the unused wands and wandered through to the back of the shop, not saying a word.  
_

Harry blinked in surprise, "That was quick," he said, "I only gave him those materials the day we met."

"Well, what's it made of?" Daphne demanded in the same demanding tone.

"Dovahqueth. It means Dragon Bone. That one was from a beast called Aovenstrun. The core is called Dovahkinsos, it means Dragonborn Blood. That was from me." Harry said, and went back to his book as Daphne tried to process what he just said.

Blinking Daphne looked at her wand, then back at Harry, this continued for a few seconds before, "So...My wand has some of your blood as the core?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Why is your blood magical enough to be a wand core?"

Harry looked up from his book, "My family has a very mall, but constant from generation to generation, amount of Dovah blood in our veins. It allows us to use the Thu'um more easily, and apparently focus our magic without a wand."

"You've said Dovah a few times, what does it mean?"

Harry mulled it over for a moment "To me, Dragon. To you, not so much."

Daphne looked confused but she dropped the subject.** "**So, which house do you think you'll be in?"

Harry had thought of this over his time in the Leaky Cauldron, where he had read _Hogwarts, a History_ and responded, "Probably Ravenclaw. I'm here to learn, I don't desire power for the sake of it, I'm not particularly brash, and I'm only loyal to those who are willing to reciprocate."

Daphne nodded, "I'll be in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Either's fine for me. So what book are you reading?"

Harry held the book up so she could read the title, she gasped. "But, that's second year material!"

Harry smirked, "I had a month with an untraceable way to use magic, and have a talent for transfiguration."

Daphne nodded, still surprised. She got out a charms book and began to read. Neither of them noticed as the train started moving.

The pair were reading in comfortable silence for a time before they were interrupted by the door slamming open. A blonde boy followed by two young shaved trolls came strutting into the room and proclaimed in a passable impression of the typical Altmer, "I'm Draco Malfoy. I heard Neville Longbottom was on the train, is he in here?"

Harry blinked, "Your manners are atrocious." He said simply before going back to his book while Daphne went back to her, trying not to laugh at the gobsmacked look on the blondes face.

"Do you know who I am?"

Harry sighed, "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." He said, in a long suffering tone.

Ignoring Harry's interruption the blonde continued, "I'm Draco Malfoy, Heir apparent to the Malfoy family!"

Harry just shrugged, "You manners are still horrible."

Growling in frustration, Draco drew his wand. Daphne stiffened at this.

Harry's eyes flashed, "You draw arms against me. That is... unwise, you have been given fair warning."

The Malfoy Heir faltered a bit at this before reassuring himself that that his trolls were still there, and continued, "What are you going to do about it, if you don't know my name, you're obviously a mudblood. You couldn't defeat me." He said with a sneer on his face.

"Daphne, what does mudblood mean?"

"Dirty blood, a highly derogatory slang term for muggleborn."

"I see." He turned back to Malfoy, "Lay down your weapon, or I will take offence."

The tone in Harry's voice got the message across and the blonde backed down...until he put his foot in his mouth, by saying "You wouldn't even pose a challenge anyway."

Harry's eyes flashed,

In a deadly whisper he simply said** "FUS"**

With that all three boys went and were knocked unconscious upon contact with the first solid object in their path. Which, in this case, happened to be the far wall of the carriage.

Harry shut the door and turned around, sitting back down to continue his book, while Daphne looked at the boys at the other end of the carriage.

Daphne turned back to Harry incredulously, "What. Was. That."

Harry could just HEAR the capitals in the words. Sighing in mourning of lost reading time he launched into an explanation. "That was the Thu'um, the physical manifestation of mind body and soul working in perfect harmony." Harry rattled off the lecture he had been forced to listen to so many times. The Greybeards were obsessive like that.

Daphne just stared at him and thought, _He doesn't need a wand, so a vocal form of magic isn't really mu__ch of a stretch._

He continued his explanation, "Each shout has three words, the shout becoming stronger with each word added."

Daphne looked thoughtful at this before asking, "Can it be taught?"

This gave Harry pause but he answered anyway, "Yes, with enough time and effort."

"Could you teach me?"

Harry went silent for a couple of minutes, Daphne was getting concerned she had insulted him or something, before "I suppose, it will take probably take a couple of years though."

Daphne went quiet for a minute before breaking the silence, "So, those shouts get stronger with more words right?"

"Yes."

"So...if you used two words what would have happened?"

"Shattered all the glass in the carriage." Harry replied absently.

"Three words?"

"No more carriage."

Daphne broke down laughing, while Harry's lips twitched.

The rest of the ride was, thankfully, quiet. No small thanks to the privacy charms Harry put on the door. When the half an hour message came Harry was licked out into the hall to wait for Daphne to get changed, then they switched. When the train stopped, they both picked up their trunks and headed towards the tall man calling for the first years.

Once the whole 40 or so of them had been gathered, they followed a secluded trail down to a lakeshore where they got their first view of the castle. And what a view it was, standing high over the lake, windows dotting the walls like so many fireflies.

There was a small fleet of boats lined up along the shore. Harry and Daphne took a boat, whilst Malfoy and his goons took the furthest possible boats away from Harry. Harry noticed this and smirked, glad he had made an impression.

As the boats crossed the lake, Harry sensed the presence of a massive being under the water, powerful but gentle. When they got to the other side they passed under a rock shelf, for which they were told to duck. After the rock shelf they landed in a small underground harbour. The large man strode forward and knocked on a door, which was answered by a stern looking woman with glasses, wearing a green robe, and her hair tied in a tight bun.

She spoke, "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here." She went through a speech that sounded as if she had made it many times before while leading them up through sets of staircases. They finally reached their destination. Where she explained the traits valued by each house, intelligence and wit for Ravenclaw, chivalry and courage for Griffindor, cunning and ambition for Slytherin and loyalty and honour for Hufflepuff.

Once she left everybody started talking. Malfoy was busy arguing with some chubby kid with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. But Harry was paying more attention to the thrum of the castles magicks, of the wards set around and into the very structure, of the generations of magic users that had all left their mark on the great school.

A few minutes later a group of ghosts swept in complaining about some poltergeist named peeves. Unless they were hostile, they didn't bother him much. About 10 minutes after that the stern woman, named Professor McGonagall came back and instructed them to follow her. She led them into a huge hall with four tables running the length and a table for faculty at the front. Each table belonged to a house, though outside of feasts students could sit at other tables if they wished. At the front below the faculty table was a stool with a tatty pointed hat sitting atop it.

After a few moments the Hall settled down and the brim of the hat lifted, then it burst into song.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Harry didn't pay much attention to the song, he was too busy examining the faculty, more specifically the man in the middle, the one he assumed was Dumbledore.

Before long the hat got to sorting. McGonagall would call a name, and the hat would yell a house after a few seconds.

"Abbot, Hannah"

HUFFLEPUFF

"Bones, Susan"

HUFFLEPUFFs

"Boot, Terry"

RAVENCLAW

Harry stopped paying attention after this, until a name was called

"Greengrass, Daphne."

After a few moments, RAVENCLAW

Harry saw her give him a satisfied smile.

After a bit longer "Longbottom, Neville" was called, this caused all sorts of commotion, with the students, and even the staff whispering amongst themselves.

When he got to the seat and put the hat on, the hat sat there for a good while and appeared to be arguing with the boy. Before long it called

Sl-, before it cut itself off. Harry was one of the few that noticed Dumbledore wave his hand at the hat before the hat shouted GRIFFINDOR.

Harry shook his head and made a note to keep a close eye out for the manipulations of the Headmaster. Not long after that, the name "Potter, Harry" was called.

Harry strode confidently up to the stool. As he sat down, and the hat was placed on his head, he heard a voice. It sounded very confused. "Mr Potter? Is that your mind, I can't tell. Well, this is a new sensation. I can't sort you. Which house do you want to go to?"

Harry blinked and thought about it. The Thu'um was not natural to humans, as it was Dov, learning it for so long must have altered his thought processes in such a way that it became nearly impossible to understand it without being able to think the same way. So instead Harry projected two thoughts, Navy Blue, and Bronze. The hat took this as his choice,

RAVENCLAW

Harry gave a small smile and stood from the stool after handing the hat back to McGonagall.

Walking towards the Ravenclaw table, he took a seat next to Daphne.

Daphne whispered to him, "Well, this makes lessons easy at least." Harry nodded at that.

The hat went through the rest of the group before getting to Zabini, Blaise and sending him to Slytherin.

Once the sorting was finished Dumbledore stood up and said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

A couple of seconds later the tables pulsed with magic and the food appeared. Harry muttered "Short range teleportation", and dug in.

During the feast a round of introductions got underway between the first years. This was all kicked off by Terry Boot asking, "So...uh Harry right?" Harry nodded. "Why is Malfoy flinching every time he catches sight of you?"

Harry snorted at this before replying, "That's probably because I had to teach him manners on the train ride." Daphne snorted.

"What did you do to him?"Terry asked genuinely curious, after all not much could get through to a Malfoy.

"Threw him down the train and knocked him and his pet trolls unconscious." Harry said, barely pausing from his dinner.

That statement turned a few heads, before one of the third years asked the question on everybody's mind, "How?"

Harry smiled wryly, and said in a conspiratorial tone, "Magic."

This got a few laughs from the older students, a snort from Daphne and gobsmacked looks from the first years.

Then a thought occurred to Harry, "What's with the...plump kid that everyone was whispering about earlier?" Most of the people in earshot looked at Harry like he was insane. Before one of the older students replied, "That was Neville Longbottom, the Boy-Who-Lived. You know, defeater of You-Know-Who?"

Harry just stared uncomprehendingly at the student before saying, "I'm afraid I don't know who, and living isn't really much of an achievement."

The group listening in just gaped. "How can you not have heard of Neville Longbottom? Have you been living on another planet or something?"

Harry who had been drinking at the time sprayed the drink out his nose, with tears coming down his face. Once he got himself back together, he replied "Or something."

After somebody explained the whole Voldemort, fight with dead parents, celebrity, powerful wizard thing, Harry understood the reaction, even if he didn't share it.

"So let me go over his one more time. Neville Longbottom is famous for something that he likely doesn't remember, and likely did nothing to cause...huh." Harry turned back to his dinner, ignoring the indignant looks he was getting from the other students.

Eventually the other students went back to their dinner. Once the entire hall had stopped eating, sans a red headed boy at the Griffindor table that was still pigging out on desert the food vanished and Dumbledore stood up and gave his opening announcements.

"To all our new students, welcome. To all our old students, welcome back. We have once again another year at Hogwarts, and we look forward to filling your heads with knowledge. Now a few announcements before you go to bed. First the Forbidden Forrest is indeed forbidden, to ALL students," Dumbledore said looking at a pair of red headed boys at the Griffindor table, possibly related to the pig going solely on hair colour, "the list of banned items is available to all at Mr. Filches office, I believe it almost exceeds the list of allowed items... and finally the third floor corridor is off limits to all those who do not wish to suffer a most painful death, Good night."

With that Dumbledore turned on his heel and headed through a door behind the staff table, presumably to bed.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed when he heard the last part. Why tell the students about it, why not just lock the door with powerful spells... unless he wanted people to go there. Harry was concerned at the thought. He didn't know anywhere enough about the intricacies of this society to try and figure out what the headmaster was up to. Perhaps it was best to observe.

Before Harry could think any further on the matter Daphne interrupted his thoughts, "Come on Harry, we'll be left behind." This made Harry notice the distinct lack of people around him and the line of blue and bronze trimmed robes headed towards the door. Hurrying to catch up the tow made careful note of the way to the common room, it wouldn't do to get lost after all. The group got to a corner and stopped. All of the senior student went ahead, paused for a moment and went through a hole that had appeared in the wall. While this was going on, one of the prefects had begun speaking.

"Now, our common room is unique throughout the school, as instead of a simple password, one must answer a riddle, after all without asking question, how will we learn? Anyway, we will give you all a few minutes to try and think of the answer, and if you can't figure it out we'll answer it for you." The prefect turned on her heel and walked towards a portrait of a wizard wearing purple and gold attire, sitting playing chess with a bowl of goldfish.

"Good evening, you must answer a riddle to pass, the riddle goes thusly.

In the dark of night, or light of day

It matters not, I still hold sway

My warmth keeps the cold at bay,

My light keeps the beasts away.

What am I?"

It took harry a moment to think through it before he remembered his father telling him that all beast feared fire, after killing a troll that had attacked them on one of their trips across Skyrim.

"Fire." Harry called from the back.

The prefects nodded, and a look of comprehension dawned on the younger students' faces.

The portrait nodded and swung aside, allowing the entrance into what was obviously one of the main towers of the castle. It was covered with dark blue carpet and wooden panelled walls. Against one side was a fireplace, and the others had an enormous bookshelf and the entrance to what Harry assumed were the dormitories. After the prefects had excuse themselves Harry notice the small man sitting in one of the many plush chairs scattered around the room and arranged around the fireplace. He vaguely remembered seeing the man at the sorting feast, and he obviously wasn't entirely human.

"Good evening children, I am Fillius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House and Charms teacher. Let me just say, welcome to Ravenclaw house of the witty and intelligent. We are often disregarded as nothing but bookworms, but don't let that get to you. As long as you take your studies seriously, and don't disrupt others you will fit in perfectly here. But, that all falls on the wayside. Now, unlike the other houses you will not get dormitories, you will each be assigned a room. It is your responsibility to keep it tidy. Leave washing in the hamper near the door, the house elves will deal with it. The library down here is free to use, just keep all the books in good condition and return them in a timely manner. I will be talking to each of you over the next few weeks to check on your progress, and if you ever need help, my office is just down the hallway on the right. My door is always open to a student in need of assistance. I will be handing out you schedules tomorrow morning at breakfast. Boys rooms are on the left, Girls are on the right. Any other questions can be directed to the prefects. Good night." With that Flitwick hopped up from his seat and walked out of the room through the same entrance they came through. With that Harry bid goodnight to Daphne and left to find his room.

Climbing the stairs, he and the other first years noticed the male prefect from earlier waiting at the top of the staircase for them.

"Just choose a room, it doesn't matter which you choose, you'll get another on the next floor up next year, and so on until your last year here." He turned and headed up the next staircase, leaving the younger students to find their own rooms.

Harry looked around and decided on the one closes to the stairs, true he would get the most noise as foot traffic passed, but he would also not disturb the others as he got up to do his exercises.

Looking into his room for the rest of the year he found a small sturdy desk and a dresser against the wall on his left, a shelf and a small en suite sharing the wall on the right, and his bed at the far end. His bed was a comfortable four poster job, decorated with Navy blue bedding with bronze trim.

He unpacked his things from his trunk on the floor, barring his... small Library. After this was done he picked out a thick tome on the theories behind the base composition of magic and set about to do some light reading before bed.

****

Fuwahaha! It is done. Shorter that last time, but his seemed an appropriate place to finish, given that if I didn't I would have felt compelled to finish his whole first day. That probably would have doubled the size of the chapter.

**Spelling errors have, for the most part been taken to with a spell checker and bound axe spell. That was fun.**

**Regardless, please review, it convinces me that this might be worth continuing.**


End file.
